lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Alpha - Episode 002
is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Alpha. Summary to be added Feature Duel: Yuudai vs. Pierre Turn 1: Pierre Pierre uses the effect of "Wannacry Crackworm" in his hand, paying 500 LP to Special Summon it. (Pierre: 4000 > 3500) (500/500). He activates " " from his hand to Special Summon 2 more copies of "Crackworm" from his Deck (500/'500' each). He uses his 3 "Crackworms" to Action Summon "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon" (3000/2500). He removes 1 "Crackworm" from his Action Zone to Special Summon "Wannacry Pilfer" from his hand (500/'1900') by its own effect. He Sets 1 Spell/Trap face-down, ending his turn. Turn 2: Yuudai Yuudai draws. He Normal Summons "Aero Drifter" (1000/1000). He uses the effect of "Aero Drifter", to discard "Aether Stormtrooper" to Special Summon a copy of "Aether Stormtrooper" from his Deck. (1300/'1600'). He uses "Aero Drifter" and "Aether Stormtrooper" to Action Summon "Transilent Knight" (2300/1600). Since "Aero Drifter" was used for an Action Summon, Yuudai draws 1 card, which is "Razor Sharpshooter", which is Special Summoned from the hand if it is added to his hand other than drawing in the normal draw (800/'2100'). At this timing, Pierre uses the effect of "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon", making an Action Monster's ATK 0 for this turn. ("Transilent": 2300 > 0'/1600). "Transilent Knight" attacks "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon", and at this timing, Yuudai activates "Battle Action Confrontation" from his hand, using "Transilent" and "Razor Sharpshooter" he controls to Action Summon "Omega Miracle Dragon" ('2500/2000). "Omega Miracle Dragon"'s effect activates, since it used an Action Monster as a material, he can negate the effect of "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon" for this turn, but Pierre activates his Set "Wannacry Conduit", negating a card or effect that targets a "Wannacry" monster he controls, and that monster's ATK becomes 0 for this turn only. ("Omega Miracle": 2500 > 0'''/2000). The attack resumes, and Yuudai uses the effect of "Omega Miracle Dragon", removing any number of cards from his Action Zone to make that monster lose 800 ATK for each card removed. Four cards are removed, thus "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon"'s ATK loses 3200 ATK. ("Wannacry Ransomware Dragon": 3000 > '''0/2500). The attack resumes, and neither monster was destroyed by battle. Yuudai ends his turn. ("Wannacry Ransomware Dragon": 0 > 3000/2500) ("Omega Miracle Dragon": 0 > 2500/2000). Turn 3: Pierre Pierre draws. He Normal Summons a second copy of "Wannacry Pilfer" (500/1900). He uses the effect of "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon", Tributing 2 other monsters to destroy all cards Yuudai controls. Since "Wannacry Pilfer" was Tributed, he uses the effect of "Wannacry Pilfer", inflicting 500 damage to Yuudai (Yuudai: 4000 > 3500 > 3000). He uses the effect of "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon", to remove a card from his Action Zone to Special Summon a monster that was Tributed this turn. He chooses "Pilfer" (500/'1900'). "Wannacry Ransomware Dragon" attacks Yuudai directly, but Yuudai uses the effect of "Aether Stormtrooper" from his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. Pierre Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 4: Yuudai Yuudai draws. He activates " " to bring back "Omega Miracle Dragon" (2500/2000). He Normal Summons "Storm Savage" (1800/1200). He uses "Omega Miracle Dragon" and "Storm Savage" to Action Summon "Alpha Miracle Dragon" (2500/2000). He uses the effect of "Alpha Miracle Dragon", planning to destroy Pierre's Set card, but Pierre activates his Set card "Wannacry Encryption", Tributing "Pilfer" (Yuudai: 3000 > 2500), to negate the effects of "Alpha Miracle Dragon" this turn. Yuudai activates "Wings of the Miracle Dragon", equipping it to "Alpha Miracle Dragon". It gains 600 ATK, it cannot be targeted by Pierre's card effects, also if it destroys one of Pierre's monsters by battle, he inflicts damage to Pierre equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. ("Alpha Miracle Dragon": 2500 > 3100/2000). "Alpha Miracle Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ransomware Dragon" (Pierre: 3500 > 3400), with the effect of "Wings" activating, inflicting a total of 3000 more damage. (Pierre: 3400 > 400). Yuudai activates "Action Gale", Special Summoning the top card from his Action Zone. He chooses "Storm Savage" (1800/1200). "Storm Savage" attacks directly. (Pierre: 400 > 0). Yuudai wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. | traps = }} | traps = *''Wannacry Conduit'' *''Wannacry Encryption'' }} Category:Episodes